This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project is for upgrading the SMB beam lines at SSRL to enable users to take benefit of the SPEAR3 accelerator upgrade, which will increase the current to 500 mA, at lower emittance while maintaining the long beam life times. The last of the beam lines in this phase of the upgrade project, BL4-2 for biological small angle x-ray scattering, was completed in 2008 and the general user program restarted. One side station, BL4-3 to be used for soft energy x-ray absorption spectroscopy, was in commissioning at the end of 2008.